


Burnt.

by caramelarschhut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, Gen, This is so unfinished but I like it. Take the idk 200 words of a funny Arthur situation and cry, USUK - Freeform, college life yall, kitchen, this was actually meant to end in usuk but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelarschhut/pseuds/caramelarschhut
Summary: Arthur burnt his dinner. Again. His roommates can't stand it and he doesn't want to be yelled at again. Better he hides the shameful truth.





	Burnt.

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is so unfinished. take my 200 words and let me rot.

He did it. He flunked it. He burnt it again.

Arthur stood before his burned Gnocchi-casserole and already had put his head on the table out of frustration. It wasn't the first time this week and he could only hope that it was the fifth time this month he set the oven on fire. His room mates started to become rather pissed at him. The oven never was clean since it was nearly impossible to remove the thick and stale layer of burned dinner attempts. It was disgusting but Arthur could not stop himself. He longed for a nice dinner and if it would mean the whole building will burn before that happens, then so be it! 

Another thing he couldn't deal with so easily, were his room mates. They all shared the kitchen and they grew equally disgusted at the oven. Arthur couldn't take the shame and did not have the time to clean it right now. 

He had papers to write! He can't scrub the bloody oven for 3 hours! 

Trying to calm down, Arthur straightened himself, took a deep breath and put his hands up like he was rather trying to calm the kitchen furniture than himself.  
Maybe it was only half as bad as it looked. Arthur hesitantly opened the oven door a crack and immediately flinched away from the grotesque smell and the sizzling in the oven. Arthur gave the black Gnoochi an accusing look and a idea came to his mind. 

He could just throw the whole thing out, open the window and pretend he never tried to cook something in first place. There was no evidence, no witness around. A perfect crime.


End file.
